121213 Jossik Seriad
05:52 -- carewornAstr0logist CA sighs -- 05:52 CA: Hi... 05:52 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks up to seriad tentatively, not sure how to act -- 05:52 GG: hey ser-αd 05:52 GG: hows uh 05:52 GG: how αre th-ngs 05:53 -- carewornAstr0logist CA frowns severly, the happiness she felt but moments ago, gone. -- 05:53 GG: αre you 05:53 GG: αre you okαy? 05:54 CA: Yeah, I-I'm fine... 05:54 GG: bullsh-t, no you αren't 05:54 GG: cαn't l-e to the kn-ght of heαrt, g-rl 05:55 CA: Well the Sylph oof Light can spill whatever knoowledge she wants. Whoo needs luck... 05:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down next to seriad -- 05:56 GG: you wαnnα tαlk αbout -t 05:57 GG: -n α completely plαton-c wαy 05:57 -- carewornAstr0logist CA clears her throat -- 05:58 CA: I looved him... And I thoought he looved me in return... 05:59 GG: yeαh, - know 05:59 GG: -t's α bαd s-tuαt-on 06:00 GG: you ever herαd the sαy-ng 06:01 GG: "-t -s better to hαve loved αnd lost thαn to hαve never loved αt αll" 06:01 GG: - th-nk thαt wαs troll shαkespeαre 06:01 GG: -n fαct, - αm αbsolutely pos-t-ve 06:01 CA: Proobably. B-But was it soomething I did, oor said? 06:01 GG: no, -t wαsn't 06:02 GG: - αm pos-t-ve 06:02 GG: the th-ng -s, ser-αd, 06:02 GG: αs - αm sure you knwo, 06:02 GG: love -s α complex, confus-ng, convoluted emot-on 06:03 GG: - th-nk k-kαte d-dnt even know how he felt αt the t-me 06:04 CA: Soo it was my fault then... I'm sure the feelings weren't repricated at all... 06:04 GG: whαt the hell d-d - just sαy 06:04 GG: -t wαs not your fαult 06:04 GG: there -s no "fαult", here 06:08 CA: I just feel like it is thoough... 06:10 GG: you know whαt you need to do, ser-αd? 06:11 CA: What? SImply noothing can soooothe my infinite SORROWS 06:11 CA: I was trying too jooke aboout soome oof that.. 06:12 GG: you need to move on, ser-αd 06:12 GG: -t ended between you αnd k-kαte, αnd thαt must hurt 06:12 GG: but you cαn't l-ve -n the pαst 06:13 GG: dont be sorry thαt -t ended, be hαppy -t hαppened -n the f-rst plαce 06:15 CA: Heh. I guess yoour right... 06:15 GG: -f you keep dwell-ng on -t, you're just gonnα get worse αnd worse 06:15 -- carewornAstr0logist CA Tears gently caress Seriad's face -- 06:16 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls a hankerchief out of his lootchest modus and hands it to seriad -- 06:16 GG: here 06:17 -- carewornAstr0logist CA sniffles and wipes away the tears -- 06:17 GG: look... 06:17 GG: - know mov-ng on cαn be hαrd 06:17 GG: but you just need to power through -t 06:17 GG: you're α strong person, ser-αd 06:18 GG: - bel-eve you cαn do th-s. 06:34 CA: Woow... Thanks... 06:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives seriad a warm smile -- 06:35 -- carewornAstr0logist CA returns the heated smile -- 06:35 GG: oh, - just thought of someth-ng 06:36 GG: you know whαt you need? 06:36 CA: A drink? 06:36 CA: Then yes. 06:36 GG: no! 06:36 GG: don't go down thαt roαd, TRUST me 06:36 GG: -t never, EVER ends well 06:36 GG: - wαs go-ng to sαy... 06:39 GG: you need α mo-rα-l! 06:39 CA: But I thoought mooirails were foor the highbloooods whoo were "a little vioolent" 06:40 GG: no, no!. 06:40 GG: mo-rα-ls αre αbout so much more thαn thαt! 06:40 GG: they keep you on trαck, they keep you bαlαnced 06:41 GG: they're there to help αnd support you, αnd th-s -s EXACTLY the k-nd of s-tuαt-on where you could use one 06:41 GG: guh, the pαle quαdrαnt -s SO underrαted 06:41 CA: Maybe because it has noothing too doo with Pail filling? 06:42 GG: hehe, probαbly 06:42 GG: people αre so focused on thαt thαt they're bl-nded to the other quαdrαnts 06:46 CA: I think a grey relatioonship just seems...Difficult... 06:46 GG: well, they cαn be, but thαt's not whαt's -mportαnt r-ght now! 06:47 GG: whαt's -mportαnt r-ght now -s f-nd-ng you α pαlemαte! 06:47 CA: IF ONLY WE COULD USE ONE OF THOSE DATING SITES 06:47 GG: hα 06:48 -- carewornAstr0logist CA giggles at this -- 06:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins -- 06:48 GG: so 06:48 CA: Soo... uh, EYEBROW WIGGLE. 06:48 GG: heh 06:49 GG: shαll we beg-n OPERAT-ON: PALECRUSHER? 06:49 GG: -'ll th-nk of α better nαme lαter 06:49 CA: Let it coommence! 06:49 GG: so, *EYEBROW W-GGLE* 06:49 GG: you got αnyone you're pαle for? 06:50 CA: N-Noot really... 06:50 GG: hrm... 06:51 CA: hrm 06:51 GG: - should αsk αround, stαrt mαk-ng α l-st of cαnd-dαtes... 06:52 CA: Y-YOu aren't gooing too say whoo NEEDS the mooirail are yoou? 06:52 GG: no, - hαve α plαn 06:53 GG: -'m go-ng to do th-s under the pretense thαt -'m pαlesh-pp-ng EVERYONE 06:53 GG: αnd then 06:53 GG: -'m probαbly gonnα end up pαlesh-pp-ng everyone 06:53 CA: Oh woow hoow clever 06:53 GG: thαnk you 06:54 CA: Yoou're welcoome! 06:55 GG: ( :c 06:55 GG: hmm... Ryspor mαybe? He seems l-ke he'd do well -n α pαle relαt-onsh-p... 06:56 CA: Hehe, he dooes have that lisp... 06:57 GG: - should go tαlk too h-m αt some po-nt 06:58 GG: oh, could - hαve my hαnkerch-ef bαck? 06:59 GG: - meαn, unless you wαnt -t 06:59 CA: Oh! Um, here! 06:59 GG: Thαnk you... 07:00 GG: you know whαt? why don't we stαrt pαlequest now? 07:00 CA: O-OKay then! 07:00 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out his OMEGA POWERGLOVE and brings up a holographic display -- 07:00 GG: let's see who's onl-ne... 07:01 GG: ugh, -t looks l-ke bαl-sh -s the only one onl-ne r-ght now... 07:01 CA: Oh... Heh... NO. 07:01 GG: hehehe, - thought not 07:02 CA: Soo... Hoow'd yoou make that tootes wicked POwergloove? 07:09 GG: Oh th-s? - αlchem-zed together αn ultrα power glove w-th αn omn-tool - mαde. Pretty rαd, r-ght? 07:09 CA: Tootes rad! 07:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG starts flicking through the holographic displays, showing off the OPG's awesome capabilities -- 07:11 CA: Soo.... Soo awe... Much amazing! 07:11 GG: - know r-ght? 07:11 GG: -t's so bαd. 07:14 CA: Everyoone is making this SW337 L007 andI'm just sitting here mooping... 07:14 GG: well, there's αn eαsy f-x for thαt 07:14 GG: you need to mαke some SW337 L007 07:18 GG: whαt k-ndα stuff do you hαve on you? 07:18 -- carewornAstr0logist CA spills the contents of her star patter modus -- 07:18 CA: *pattern 07:18 GG: (( how does your modus work? )) 07:19 CA: ((The way it works is: THe card is in the shape of some faint constelation, I need to figure out what it's supposed to be to get it I just came up with that on the spot...)) 07:20 GG: (( haha nice )) 07:21 GG: (( so you basically just spilled a bunchof cards, then )) 07:21 CA: ((Uh-huh.)) 07:22 CA: Okay! Soo, judging by the looooks oof things, I have a boottle oof wine, googgles, my chain, a... snoowbooard... A few Kachina doolls, and my Husktoop. 07:22 GG: hmm... 07:22 GG: how αbout... 07:23 GG: we could comb-ne the goggles w-th the husktop, mαke α cool computer heαdset 07:23 CA: I like that! 07:24 GG: αnd mαybe... 07:25 GG: αctuαlly, you forgot someth-ng! 07:26 CA: What/ 07:27 GG: your clothes, s-lly! 07:27 GG: -'ve been mαk-ng HELLA vαr-et-es of outf-ts 07:29 GG: l-ke, - mαde th-s sweet squαll cosplαy, -t -s just so αwesome 07:31 CA: That is pretty radical 07:32 GG: - know, r-ght? 07:37 GG: hm, ok, you could αlchem-ze αll the stuff you're weαr-ng now w-th one of these kαch-nα dolls 07:37 GG: thαt could look pretty cool 07:37 CA: [[|#Tribal]] everything 07:38 GG: weell, -f we're gonnα go thαt wαy, m-ght αs well go αll thαt wαy! 07:38 GG: comb-ne -t w-th the chα-n, thαt would be pretty cool 07:39 GG: the dolls, - meαn 07:39 CA: Wait NO! 07:39 GG: whαt? 07:39 -- carewornAstr0logist CA unscrews a lightbulb and captcha's it. -- 07:39 GG: whαt -s -t? 07:41 CA: Since i'm a light player! Why noot coombine the lightbulb and chain? 07:41 GG: Oh, thαt's α greαt -deα! 07:41 GG: be cαreful the wαy you do -t, though 07:41 GG: you m-ght come out w-th α glαss chα-n 07:42 GG: hmm... 07:42 GG: oh, - just thought of someth-ng 07:43 CA: What? 07:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG taps a button on his power glove, and activates his lootchest modus. a large, videogame style chest appears in front of him. he begins to rummage around inside. -- 07:44 GG: let me see... 07:44 GG: Ah hα! 07:45 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls an ULTRA POWERGLOVE out of the chest, and holds it above his head as victory music plays. the chest disappears. -- 07:45 GG: here, th-s -s whαt - used to mαke my omegα powerglove 07:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG hands seriad the powerglove -- 07:46 CA: Oooooooooh! 07:46 CA: I like it! 07:47 CA: Soo what kind oof tootally wicked things can this earlier versioon doo? 07:49 GG: well, you'll hαve to comb-ne -t w-th α computer to get full funct-onαl-ty 07:49 GG: but αt th-s stαge -t αllows you to -nterαct w-th electron-cs by, l-ke, mot-on αnd sh-t 07:49 CA: Okay... 07:49 -- carewornAstr0logist CA is writing this down -- 07:50 CA: I may make an instructuoon manual foor future generatioons... Soomething recreatioonal... 07:50 GG: hα, thαt would be cool 07:50 GG: now, -t wont αctuαlly funct-on αs α computer unt-l you've comb-ned -t w-th one 07:51 GG: for exαmple, - comb-ned m-ne w-th αn omn-tool αnd -t got thαt sweet hologrαph-c d-splαy 07:51 CA: Sweet! 07:52 GG: so, l-ke, - th-nk -f we mαybe comb-ned th-s, the computer, αnd thαt l-ght bulb, we could get someth-ng HELLAC-OUSLY sweet 07:53 CA: Coould I coombine it with my chain, soo it coould maybe... I dunnoo, fire it oout soo I coould swing it and junk? 07:53 GG: oh, thαt's α greαt -deα 07:53 GG: you should totαlly do thαt 07:54 -- carewornAstr0logist CA stuffs all the things she's going to combine inbetween her husktop, thus only taking up one card of her modus -- 07:54 GG: hαhαhα clever 07:55 CA: I'm all aboout SPACE! Even thoough I'm a Light player... heh... 07:55 GG: hαhαhα 07:56 CA: Um, doo yoou knoow where the machinez are? 07:56 GG: Oh, yeαh, totαlly, follow me 07:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins heading towards the machines -- 07:57 -- carewornAstr0logist CA follows closely behind -- 07:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns around to face her, walking backwards without missing a beat. -- 07:59 GG: so, αny more -deαs? 08:00 CA: Hm, since my googgles are technically oobsoolete noow... 08:00 GG: we could αlchem-ze you some totαlly rαd new goggles 08:04 GG: l-ke, m-x -t w-th... 08:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG snatches a fancy goblet from one of the ornate tables as he passes it -- 08:05 GG: m-x -t w-th th-s, thαt could loook pretty cool 08:05 CA: Drinking Googgles? 08:05 GG: no, - -f you do -t r-ght, 08:05 GG: the goggles would get αll ornαte αnd fαncy, l-ke th-s goblet 08:05 CA: ooooh! 08:06 CA: BUt it woould be pretty radical if They woould alloow me too see hoow intooxicated soomeoone is, too see hoow I coould manipulate them! Or, soomething like that... 08:07 GG: thαt would be αwesome 08:07 GG: hrm... 08:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG scratches his haed as he walks, deep in thought but still weaving his way through the bulls without incident -- 08:07 GG: (( he's still walking backwards btw )) 08:08 CA: ((Soo)) 08:08 CA: ((Cool)) 08:09 -- garrisonedGuardian GG snatches something without looking as he passes another table. he looks at it, blushes, and tosses it away. -- 08:09 GG: yeαh, uh, lets not do αnyth-ng w-th thαt... 08:11 GG: mαybe, um, mαybe once we've comb-ned your outf-t w-th one of those dolls, 08:11 GG: mαybe we cαn comb-ne THAT w-th the goggles, get -t αll mαtch-ng! 08:21 CA: Oh yes, match, match, match! 08:22 GG: yeαh, stuffs gottα mαtch 08:22 GG: otherw-se -t just doesn't work 08:22 CA: Maybe after gooing all tribal and... 08:23 -- carewornAstr0logist CA gulps -- 08:23 CA: AZTEC. 08:23 GG: ... 08:23 GG: - d-d not th-nk of thαt 08:23 CA: I coould goo foor a moore "futuristic"style 08:23 GG: yeαh, thαt would be WAY cooler 08:24 GG: oh, wα-t α sec 08:24 CA: Coombine Ultragloove and Coomputer with EVERYTHING 08:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stops, rummages through his lootchest, and tosses seriad a Mass Effect poster -- 08:25 GG: thαt should mαke your stuff look wαy more cool αnd futur-st-c 08:25 CA: Hoow many things doo yoou have stuffed in there?!?! 08:26 GG: before we got thrown through those prtαls, - wαs αctuαlly pαck-ng my stuff up so - could go explor-ng 08:26 GG: so, - got l-ke αlmost αll the sh-t thαt wαs -n my room 08:27 GG: luck-ly, thαt chest -s WAY b-gger on the -ns-de 08:27 CA: I see... 08:28 GG: so, shαll we? 08:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG continues walking backwards towards the alchemization equipment -- 08:30 CA: This halway is really loon! 08:30 CA: 8LONG! 08:30 CA: *LONG 08:30 GG: hαhα yeαh 08:30 GG: αctuαlly, here we αre! 08:32 CA: Let's have fucking 12th Perigee! 08:32 GG: Let's mαke this sh-t tαke plαce.